Klance one shot (Genderbend Keith)
by Lulu251096
Summary: This is an M rated oneshot between Lance and (fem!)Keith, i hope you enjoy it. It was meant to be for valentines day but I didn't finish it in time (sorry!)


This is an AU where Keith is secretly female instead of Pidge, rated M for smut and stuffs.

Also basically I fail at writing yaoi, it's something I promise to work on but for now please enjoy some genderbend stuffs!

Lance had noticed that Allura was spending a lot of time with Keith. It was driving him insane, what did she see in that stupid mullet head anyway?!

To prevent himself from over thinking it he headed to the kitchen, they'd only been living in the castle of lions for 2 weeks but Lance was good at finding his way around it. Mainly due to his incessant need to follow Allura wherever she went. He entered and found that Hunk was in there already making their meal for the night. Lance plopped himself down and sighed heavily.

"Hey Lance!" Hunk beamed at the paladin of the blue lion whilst whipping up the side for the meal. "What's got you looking all gloomy?"

"That dumb Keith is hanging out with Allura again." Lance threw his head back and leant back in his seat. "Why does he get to hang out with her? I want to see her more."

"Well you do know that Keith and Allura have a lot in common…" Hunk stopped cooking and cocked and eyebrow at Lance.

"Like what!?" Lance shot up onto his feet, sending his chair backwards. "She is perfect in every single way and Keith is a lone wolf, he puts himself first and never works with the team, all he cares about is sucking up to Shiro and plus he has a mullet!"

"Erm… Go ask Pidge, he'll tell you how they're similar." Hunk turned towards the oven quickly, dismissing Lance from the kitchen.

Lance turned and stormed out of the kitchen. 'Screw asking Pidge' he thought to himself as he took the corridor to Allura's room, 'I'll just ask her myself what she sees in him.'

Lance got to Allura's door and knocked on the door, he could hear rustling coming from the other side but no one answered his knock. Getting impatient and not wanting to chicken out he hit the open part of the panel next to the door. To his surprise it had been left unlocked and the door opened.

"Look Allura, I have something to…" Lance's words trailed off as he locked eyes with Keith. The door behind him closed as the two paladins looked at one another in stunned silence.

"Turn around!" Keith screamed at Lance, both going red in the face. Keith was stood in the room without a shirt on. This shouldn't have been an issue… but it was. Lance blinked a few times before whipping around to face the door.

"So…" Lance put his hand on the back of his neck, "Have you always been a girl?"

"Obviously." Lance kept facing away from his team mate. "It's not exactly the kind of thing you can change."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lance looked down at his feet.

"I didn't want you to treat me any differently…" Lance closed his eyes, replaying what he had just seen. As soon as the door had opened he locked eyes with the red paladin, her skin was flawless, his eyes travelled down from her face to her upper body and he caught sight of her chest. She had her arms up so he didn't get a very good view but he could tell her breasts were small, no doubt that was how she could hide them under her clothing.

"LANCE!" Keith shouted over to him.

"W-what?" Lance snapped his head back up.

"I said you can turn back around now." Keith's voice sounded softer than before.

"O-oh!" Lance spun around, "Sorry I was in a world of my own…"

"Move would you, Allura will be back soon." Keith said as she pushed past Lance and opened the door, "Oh and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Lance stood dumbfounded, what was happening? He moved his hand to his chest, his heart was beating faster than ever. He couldn't stand Keith but now after seeing that she was actually female and the images of her topless kept flashing in his vision. He jumped as the door opened and Allura started to enter the room.

"Oh Lance, can I help?" She looked at the blue paladin with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, I need to leave…" Lance pushed past Allura and made a beeline to his room. He entered and locked his door behind him. Throwing himself onto his bed he lay on his back and crossed his arms over his face.

"Why did I do that?" he murmured to himself. He had the perfect chance to get Allura, he knew she wasn't with Keith now but he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. All that was on his mind was Keith, how didn't he notice before? Her face was slender and angular, not like the other guys, she always wanted to be along and got defensive if you hugged her. He was so blind to it all. He began to think about her face, her hands and arms, the way her shoulders looked in the light and how soft her skin must be. He imagined pinning her against the wall of her room and pressing his lips to hers, she would be soft and gentle, letting him do as he pleased. He jumped as a banging came from the other side of his door.

"Lance!" it was Keith, "Open up, you missed dinner!"

Lance glanced at his clock and saw that he'd been in his room for 3 hours!

"Shit…" he jumped up and opened the door without thinking. Keith stood in front of him, she stared for a moment before pushing him backwards into his room. Lance's heart started to pound, he could feel Keith's force as she pushed him and he let himself be pushed. She turned and hit the lock on the wall next to the door. She then placed her head against the door and looked like she was listening for something.

"What are you doing?" Lance questioned her, now thoroughly confused.

"Shhh!" she shushed him and kept her ear to the door, Lance strained his ears to listen out also. He heard Allura's voice coming from the corridor, she passed his room and her voice got quieter, it sounded like she was with Shiro. Keith exhaled and turned back to Lance, her grey eyes wide and her breathing was elevated.

"What the hell were you playing at?!" she shouted at Lance.

"You've lost Keith…" Lance couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"Look." She outstretched her hand and pointed. Lance followed her finger to where she was pointing, he turned beet red. He had a hard on.

"OH." He turned away from her and put his hand over his bulge, had he really gotten hard off that dream or whatever it was he'd had?

Lance flinched as he felt Keith's hand on his back, he felt as she moved her other hand to his back and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Keith?" he looked over his shoulder to see her hugging him.

"My real name is Kaita." She pushed her forehead against his back, "Would you like some help with your… situation?"

Lance pulled her arms off and turned to face her, for once he looked serious.

"I get it." Keith looked away from him. "I'm not Allura but if you need relief I don't mind if you pretend I'm her."

Lance pushed her back against the wall, his erection now throbbing, he placed a hand by her head and cupped her chin with the other; forcing their eyes to meet.

"I would never pretend you were her." He said, his voice cracking at the end. He moved in closing the space between them and capturing her lips in a kiss. Lance was surprised when she returned the kiss, they moved in sync, he traced her lower lip with his tongue and she parted her lips allowing him to press his tongue into her mouth. Lance could tell this wasn't the first make out session she'd had. He felt as her hands traced over his hips then up his torso to his shoulders. He moved back slightly and looked at her, both panting and red faced. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto his bed before she straddled him. Her lips were against his again in an instant, she rocked her hips against his erection and tangled her hands in his hair. Lance could feel his erection pulsing, it was getting too much and he didn't want to cum in his pants. He placed his hands on the inside of her jacket and pushed it off her onto the floor before pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it the same way. He felt as Keith's hands moved down to his own shirt and pulled it over his head, she leant back and looked into his eyes. Lance allowed his gaze to wander down her body, she was wearing a plain white bra.

"This is why I was in Allura's room…" she pulled at the straps on the bra before reaching around and unhooking it. "She offered it to me as I was struggling to bind them."

"You're beautiful." Lance breathed as he pushed her bra off and allowed it to fall to the floor before capturing her mouth against his again. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her flat against his chest, the skin on skin contact making them both shudder. He felt her hands move to his belt, fumbling around with it and his clasp on his jeans, he lifted his hips up allowing her to pull his jeans off him. Lance moved his hands down to her hips before throwing her onto the bed and pulling her black slacks off her, he then climbed on top and traced kisses down the side of her jaw and onto her neck. He felt like he could melt into her skin, it was so soft and sweet.

"Lance, please." Keith cupped his face in her hand, looking into his eyes, pleading with him. Lance understood and hooked his fingers around the edges of her underwear pulling them off in a swift motion. He knelt on the floor and place on hand under her thigh and used the other to trace over the entrance to her vagina, she began to shake, Lance placed his thumb on her clit and traced it in small circles. She began to quiver as soft moans escaped her lips, Lance then moved his head to her entrance and placed his lips to her, she shuddered again, he didn't give her a moment to relax before he flicked his tongue over her opening, causing her to thrust up towards him. He grinned before grabbing both her thighs and tracing his tongue over her clit before placing his lips over it and sucking gently. Her hips thrust up again as she grinded against his mouth as he worked on her.

"Keith, I can't wait much longer." Lance looked up into her eyes, she nodded at him. He stood up and removed his boxers, allowing his erection to spring forth. Keith grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him to the bed, forcing him onto his back before straddling him again. She placed a hand on his member and lined it up with her entrance.

"Wait, Keith the condoms are…" Lance was cut off as Keith lowered herself onto him, her insides felt like lava, his mind went blank as he felt her tight walls wrap around him, he tilted his head back and tried to clear his mind to stop himself from cumming instantly. He looked back to see she was bright red, Lance chuckled and placed his hands behind his head, enjoying the view in front of him. Keith's eyes met his, he felt as she placed a hand on his stomach before thrusting her hips up and down, with a steady motion. Lance moved his hands from behind his head and placed them on her hips, he trust up into her and forced her down his full length, forcing her to stay there whilst he grinded deep inside her. She let out a hearty moan and fell forwards onto him, taking this opportunity Lance hooked his hands behind her knees and sat up. From this position he was able to thrust deeper into her, making her moan louder. He felt as her walls tightened around his member again.

"Keith, I'm close…" Lance went to push her off, not wanting to risk any repercussions of cumming inside.

"It's fine." Keith placed her hands on his cheeks, "You can cum inside me." She kissed him deeply and Lance lost all control, he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, slamming himself into her, thrusting deeper and deeper until he exploded and buried himself deep inside. He held her against the wall, both were breathing fast and shallow.

"That was amazing." Lance whispered as he carried Keith over to his bed. He placed her under the sheets before climbing in with her.

"Your pretty amazing." She said before yawning and snuggling into him, both falling asleep in minutes.


End file.
